He's My Cousin Not My Son
by 1seddiefan
Summary: There were four times that someone had called Blake Dean's son. It was the four times that they denied it. There was the one time that Dean decided to accept Blake as his son. How will Seth and Roman react when Dean tells them that he accepted his father


A/N: I got the idea from those five-one stories. Like the five times…and the one time…

I was going to sleep and ideas for a story started going through my head, then this idea popped into my head.

So…

* * *

The First Time:

It had happened when Dean's new neighbors Paul and Mike had moved in.

Blake and Dean were talking to them.

"I work as a mechanic," Mike said and pointed at Paul, "This guy works as a construction worker."

"That involves a lot of math right?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Paul answered. He was curious on why Blake was asking.

Blake seemed to think about it, "Well, there goes one job idea."

"He really sucks at math," Dean pointed out. "So do I."

Blake nodded, "it's true. I ask him about a math problem, he gets offended."

"It's like a foreign language," Dean said. "It's insulting my intelligence."

Blake looked at Dean, "I'll be right back." He went into the house and Dean looked back at his new neighbors.

Mike looked back at Dean, "Your son is adorable."

Dean felt like his brain malfunctioned at the words 'your son.' "He's not my son. He's my little cousin."

"Now I feel like an idiot," Mike said. Now that he thought about it, they didn't have any resemblance at all.

"That's okay," Dean said. He was used to the confusion about it. "Do I really look that old?"

Paul and Mike looked at each other, then back to Dean.

"You're actually a young looking guy," Paul stated.

Dean was a little flattered. "Uh, thanks. I'm going to check on Blake." He went inside his house.

* * *

The Second Time:

It had happened was when they were at the store. Blake had recently gotten out of the mental hospital and Dylan's birthday was coming up.

Blake was reading each birthday card to see which one Dylan might like and Dean was just reading the cards that he can find.

"Can you _please_ move your son? There's other people that would like to see the birthday cards too," A woman demanded. Dean looked up and looked around to see who the woman was talking to. He and Blake are the only ones in the card aisle. He looked at Blake who seemed confused at that.

Dean figured that he was the one getting talked to and looked at the woman. "What?"

"Your son? Can you please move him to the side? He's blocking the birthday cards." The woman explained and motioned for Blake to move.

Blake looked up at her, "For the record, I'm his cousin." He pointed across the aisle to more cards. "There are more cards over there."

The woman just gaped and looked at the two. "Sorry, I thought that was your son. But can please move your cousin? There's a specific card I need to get."

* * *

The Third Time:

It had happen, was when Dean and Blake had been at a Subway. Blake literally dragged him to living room door, to get Dean to take him to Subway, claiming that he had 'low iron from blood loss.' Dean had been slightly scared as he checked Blake's arms. There were no cuts.

Dean wasn't that hungry so he got a bag of chips. He was sitting at a table with Blake, who seemed content to be eating.

"Mock Trail just finished last week," Blake said. He seemed upset at the school club ending.

Dean wasn't sure what to say except for, "That sucks." He enjoyed seeing Blake truly happy again.

Blake shrugged, "I'm glad that it's over. It was hard. I don't know how you can stand talking in front of thousands of people."

Dean noticed that some women at a nearby table were staring at them. He almost sank down in the chair. _Why are they staring?_ Dean thought. He looked at a woman, who happened to be staring. "Why are you staring?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just nice to see a father spending time with his son in public," The woman said.

Blake gave her a weird look, "I'm his cousin."

The woman looked embarrassed, "Sorry. I just thought…never mind."

* * *

The Fourth Time:

It had happened when Blake and Dean were at the store. Blake wanted to buy some barbecue chicken wings and Dean wanted some mozzarella sticks. Blake was looking at the brands, as there was spicy buffalo, bourbon chicken, and many others.

Blake was looking and had his 'pondering' face on.

Dean wasn't sure what his cousin was thinking. Probably something like, _'What kind do I get? What kind? There's too many!'_ Blake suddenly looked over. Dean was sure that Blake thought, _'Cotton candy!'_

Dean looked over and saw a woman that was probably in her early thirties. Dean looked at his cousin.

"Hi Mrs. Monroe," Blake greeted.

"Hi Blake," The teacher said and looked at Dean. "Is this your step-father?"

Dean wondered why people think that Blake is his son. "He's my cousin."

Mrs. Monroe looked embarrassed, "Oh sorry. At least he has a father figure in his life."

* * *

That One Time:

It wasn't embarrassing. Blake usually was thought as younger than he was. Blake was fourteen and some people think that he's twelve or younger.

So, Blake had braved Build-A-Bear and went in the 'sickening sugary' shop. Dean had made sure to stick as close to Blake as possible. He didn't want someone to get creepy towards Blake or confuse him as a creepy person because he was in a little kid place.

The song that was playing was very annoying. He was sure that it was a woman singing something about Romeo and Juliet.

"Did this chick read the ending of the play? Romeo and Juliet committed suicide," Dean said to Blake as he picked out the orange cat. "It's also a tragedy, not a love story."

Blake knew that there was a bunch of cuss words Dean wanted to throw in, but couldn't. There were young kids running around.

After Blake had finished stuffing the orange cat, named it, and picked out some clothes for it, they went to the cashier.

"Are you all set?" She asked.

"No, we're just standing here because we're not finished," Blake replied.

The cashier smiled, "Your son's cute."

Dean stared, "Fucking right he's cute. I helped create him."

Blake looked up at Dean confused and the cashier quickly packed up the stuff.

"Have a good day." She said, forcing a smile.

The two left and Blake looked at Dean again. "I'm your cousin. Why did you suddenly claimed that I'm your son?"

"Everyone thinks that for some reason. I'm just tired of saying you're my cousin," Dean explained.

* * *

"So, you just said that Blake is your son now?" Seth asked amused.

"Everyone keeps calling him my son. I'm tired of it," Dean said.

"Welcome to fatherhood," Roman replied.

"I don't need your commentary," Dean replied.

"Why do you want a stuffed animal from Build-A-Bear? You're a grown man," Seth asked.

Dean was holding the orange stuffed cat, that he deemed Jr. It had a grey vest and blue jeans. He had ripped the jeans at the knees and dyed the DA symbol on the vest.

"Because go screw yourself," Dean replied and petted the toy cat on the head. "It's okay Dean Jr. The Evil One will leave you alone now."

Roman gave Dean what looked to be a 'What the hell is the matter with you' look. "So, if Blake is now your son, does that make Seth and me his uncles?"

Dean shrugged, "I'm pretty sure he will still think of you two as my friends. He doesn't know you that _well_."

"If he does; can I be Blake's cool uncle who claims to know certain people and will hurt anyone that hurts him?" Seth asked.

Dean just gave him a strange look, "Sure."

Roman looked at Dean, "Can I be that uncle that takes him to a circus or shooting range?"

Dean just nodded confused, "Sure."

* * *

A/N: I have a bit of writer's block.

I haven't been to Build-A-Bear in like five to six years. The first time I went I got a stuffed dog that makes dog sounds, the second time I got a monkey that sings a happy birthday song, and the last time I got a orange cat that makes no sound.


End file.
